


Heavy Weight of Stone

by locoforloki



Series: Jewel of Jotunheim [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, BAMF!Balder, Cultural Misunderstandings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frigga is a sweetie, Humor, Intersex!Loki, Jotun!Loki, Later Mpreg, Laufey and Farbauti have feelings, Love, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Odin actually cares, Political Marriage, Thor needs to read a few books, War, king!Thor, oooh you betcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoforloki/pseuds/locoforloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is the Jewel of Jotunheim, the one thing in the all the Realms that Laufey cannot lose to Odin. But Laufey knows that Loki will not stay hidden forever. Men already sing of his beauty, of his unrivaled skill in sorcery and his infamous silver tongue, dripping with endearments and sweet nothings. Driven mad by lust the men threaten to declare war on anyone that dares to take the purity of Jotunheim's brightest star. So, Laufey has a plan; marry his son to the second son of Odin, the great warrior Thor. There he can protect his Jewel in plain-sight, right underneath the mighty Odin's nose. But Loki never had been one for laying low and the marriage ignites rage across the Nine Realms. To make matters worse, things get complicated when Loki actually falls for Thor, something he swore to his father, and himself,  would not happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Heavy Weight of Stone by locoforloki(中文翻译）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277172) by [leafy_twig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafy_twig/pseuds/leafy_twig)



> Ok. This is basically a one-shot with a prelude. The next (and final) chapter will be much longer than this. The prelude is really just to set the scene. I hope this is okay, it's my first every fanfiction EVER. Comments and Kudos are love! :D

There is a story that is not much more than a whisper. It is something that is barely heard above the gentle puffs of wind that shake the golden barley of Asgard during the warm summer months. It is a rumor, a myth, a legend. It is a tale told only by drunken men and spread by gossips and fools. It is the fable of the hidden treasure of Jotunheim. Men share the secret in hushed voices and lowered tones, saying that Odin may have taken the Casket but he had not taken the heart of Jotunheim. They say that Laufey has a star that shines so bright it lights the center of Jotunheim and spreads throughout the remaining glaciers like wildfire. Nothing compares to Laufey’s treasure; nothing in all the Nine Realms can match it. It is said that this jewel could bring all the Realms to their knees if Laufey so desired. It is believed that Laufey allowed Odin to win the Great War for fear that he would discover his secret weapon. There are those that say that the Frost Giant handed over the Casket with a look of relief, thankful that Odin had not discovered the real heart of the realm. 

Then there is the palace of Asgard, who refuses to listen to such nonsense.

…

Thor Odinson was born in the middle of a thunderstorm two years before the Great War ended. He was born in the palace of Asgard, surrounded by his mother’s nurses and nursing aids and of course, his father, who had rode from his conference in Alfheimr as soon as he had heard that his wife was in labor. Thor was the second son of Odin to be borne, little Balder being the first. Balder had been present for the delivery as well, hiding behind his nanny with a rather frightened look on his face as he witnessed his mother scream and shout in pain. The healer that delivered Thor Odinson marveled at the size of the child when he finally graced Asgard with his presence. Frigga did not marvel, having felt every ounce of her baby boy’s 16 pounds. But when she first laid eyes on her second born, all pain was forgotten and she fell in love. Thor was the most beautiful baby; his blonde hair shimmering from the soft light of the open fire, his eyes bluer than the oceans that lap at the shores of Asgard and his skin more golden than the crown of the Allfather himself. He was perfect.

“He was born to be king.” Odin declared as Thor opened his mouth and began to roar in his father's arms.

And little Balder decided early on that competing with Thor was not an option.

…

Loki Laufeyson was born on the eve of the Final Battle. He was born in a cave, as deep inside a glacier as Farbauti and Laufey could manage. They were no fools. They knew what would happen if the Aesir found their new born. It had been an extremely painful and difficult labor for Farbauti and when Laufey laid eyes on his child, he was convinced it were dead. It did not make a sound or move an inch. Farbauti had stared at it in disgust, twisting his face in an unhappy grimace. 

“It is dead.” He snapped as he cleaned himself up. “Look at the size of it; it could not be past three moons.”

Laufey had felt a sorrow he never knew existed. He felt as if a red hot iron fist had wrapped itself around his heart and squeezed until he could not breathe, could not think clearly. He stared at the tiny face of his stillborn child and watched as one of his tears slid from his face and splashed onto the cheek of his infant. His tears ceased, however, as the babe slowly opened his eyes and Laufey was stunned. His babe did not possess the ruby red eyes of a Jotnar; instead he blinked up at his father with eyes that sparkled like emeralds, as green as the grass of Alfheimr. 

“Oh mine babe.” Laufey breathed, turning to Farbauti with the widest of smiles. “Is he not the most beautiful child?”

Farbauti had struggled to his feet, his eyes wide as he watched the tiny giant sit in the palm of his husband’s hand. Farbauti gently stroked the side of his son’s face with his index finger and felt his heart skip a beat as the tiny being smiled up at him. Laufey pressed him against his chest gingerly and shared a look with Farbauti. His husband nodded and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You are right. He is more beautiful than any creature borne before. Little Loki has been blessed by the Gods.” He whispered.

“The Jewel of Jotunheim.” Laufey breathed.

…

“The Jewel of Jotunheim?” Thor chuckles as he sits with Fandral in his favourite tavern. “My father took the Jewel of Jotunheim at the end of the Great War; the Casket sits inside these very walls!”

Fandral smiles patiently at his friend and takes another sip of the sweet mead before him. He adores his closest friend, his future king, but there are times when Fandral wonders if Thor was perhaps neglected as a babe. From as far back as he can recall Thor had been placed in among the Warriors of Asgard, proving his worth and his might more and more with the passing of each century. Not once, however, did he see his friend holed up inside the library, pouring over book after book as his brother Balder did. There were those that said Odin was desperately seeking a betrothed for his son that could match Thor’s strength with intelligence. Fandral had heard whispers from outside the gates of Asgard that said Thor was to marry the next Elvish Queen. Fandral doubts it, though, for Thor also has the reputation of bedding half the maidens of Asgard; something that no Elvish Queen would accept.

“I swear it to you! I have spoken to men who have travelled far and wide across these Realms and they say nothing compares to the Jewel of Jotunheim!” Fandral exclaims.

Thor frowns and takes a swig of his own goblet of mead, a confused look on his face.

“My father would know of it. Heimdall would see it.” He argues after some thought.

“Unless Laufey shields it with magic.” Fandral points out.

Thor waves his hand dismissively and quickly drains his drink as he catches the eye of a young maiden sitting two tables away. He is about to stand when Balder lays a firm hand on his shoulder, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Thor looks up at him with a sheepish grin.

“Yes, brother mine?” he teases.

Balder glances at the rather buxom maiden and shakes his head.

“You have had her before. Aleana. Best not try it again seeing as her father has been begging our father for your hand in marriage since he heard of the scandal.” He sighs.

Thor looks put out as he seats himself once again. Fandral offers him a pitying look before winking up at Balder.

“You know… You have not bedded Sif yet.” He whispers conspiratorially.

Thor gives his friend a wide eyed look.

“And never would I try. I would prefer if my bollox remained intact, thank you good sir.” 

…

Loki pouts as he watches Byleistir and Helblindi charge and roar at each other in the training arena. The other soldiers of Jotunheimrfollow suit; jumping, skipping, tearing and wrestling their way around the large stadium. Laufey raises one eyebrow and watches in amusement as Loki mutters curses under his breath, green sparks dancing on his long, elegant fingers.

“Jealousy is an awful ailment.” He declares.

Loki flashes him an angry look, his green eyes dark and dangerous.

“As is being treated like a maiden or an invalid.” He practically hisses.

Laufey laughs, a loud rumbling sound that cause the stone bench they are seated on to shake.

“Oh, my son. You should be grateful; never has a Frost Giant been worshipped as much as you.” He teases.

Loki pouts even more and leans against his papa, still sulking. Loki longs to battle alongside his brothers. For centuries he has watched them mount their enormous stallions and wolves and charge off somewhere deep inside of Jotunheim, only to return with the finest of furs and rocks to decorate Loki’s chambers with. He sits through feast after feast listening to each and every one of the idiotic warriors rant and rave about their conquests. He is forced to sit there silently, smiling and nodding like some brainless woman whilst each of the warriors offers him jewels and gold in a bid to win his affections.

“I do not wish to be worshipped.” Loki sighs. “Sometimes I wish to join them; to engage with them on their level.”

Laufey smiles down at his tiny giant.

“But you can never be on their level; you are much too special for that.”

…

Thor stares at his father in horror. 

“Marry a Jotun?” he exclaims, slamming his fists against the table angrily. “Why would I do that?”

Odin holds his tongue for a moment, willing himself to calm down. He cannot believe that of all his allies in the Nine Realms, it would be his enemy that would accept his request of a political marriage, something that would join the two Realms. He stares at his handsome boy and wonders where he went wrong. 

“Thor, not one other Realm has agreed to betroth one of their own to you. Tales of your follies and dalliances with maidens have reached every corner of the Nine Realms. Not even a Midgardian or Dwarf queen would have you!” He explains exasperatedly. 

Thor splutters with indignation, whirling Mjolnir about threateningly.

“Would not have I? The future king of Asgard? The king of all Nine Realms? They know not who they insult with their refusals!” Thor bellows.

Odin sighs and turns to his wife for support. Frigga comes forward and smiles at her son gently.

“Thor, listen to what your father is trying to say; we have insulted them by asking them to offer their daughters to you. You are a son of Odin, you are expected to behave and hold yourself in a certain manner and for the past few centuries you have not done that. You could have any maiden in all of the Nine Realms but could not and cannot have a Lady. King Laufey has generously offered you one of his children, even though he is fully aware of your past and your father has accepted.” She states calmly.

Thor glares at his father fiercely, his face one of complete betrayal.

“You would expect me to lay with a monster?” he challenges.

“You are a brute.” Odin says simply. “And in return, all you shall receive is a brute.”

…

Loki frowns as his father’s continue to prattle on.

“…he is an excellent warrior and would have no problems with protecting you. He is not the sharpest of men but you have plenty of brains for you both.” Laufey says gently.

Farbauti snorts and continues to weave intricate braids through Loki’s long, dark hair.

“He is a fool but that is good. You would easily sway him with your beauty and pleasing form seeing as the Aesir ruts and fucks all animals.” Farbauti sighs.

“And they call us beasts.” Laufey snorts. “The Asgardian wealth is like none you have ever witnessed and I have no doubt that he shall shower you with all the jewels and gold that you deserve.”

Loki pouts and looks over his shoulder at his parents.

“You would send me away? Cast me to another realm?” he asks softly.

Laufey looks at his youngest incredulously. 

“Of course not!” He all but shouts. “I have agreed with the Allfather that you shall both spend your summers in Asgard and your winters in Jotunheim. Prince Thor shall rule both Realms. Asgard and Jotunheim shall unite under one leader.” He explains.

Loki gasps in horror.

“But what about you? You shall be made redundant!” 

Farbuati shushes him gently.

“Papa shall be the Kings Hand in Jotunheim and Thor’s elder brother, Balder, shall be so in Asgard. There shall be conferences each new moon where business shall be discussed and issues resolved. If Prince Thor was to pass away and you have not produced an heir, Helblindi shall take the throne.” He explains.

Loki nods slowly.

“Ah. And why not Balder? Why shall he not take the throne?”

Laufey smirks slowly.

“Because the agreement with the Allfather was that if Thor ruled both kingdoms until an heir of both Asgardian and Jotun blood was produced but died before it could happen then a Jotun would take the throne as a gesture of goodwill and equality between our peoples.” 

Loki does not miss the knowing look that passes between his parents.

“So. I am not to produce an heir and you will ensure the death of Thor?” he summarizes.

Farbauti strokes his hair lovingly.

“Almost right my beauty; you shall produce an heir but Thor shall tragically pass when the heir is but a babe, ensuring that Helblindi rules both Asgard and Jotunheim until your child is old enough.” He clarifies.

Loki sighs wearily.

“Seems like a lot of work.” He sulks.

Both Laufey and Farbauti laugh.

“We have spoiled you little one.”


	2. I Just Want To Know You Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plan: this is now a three part fic, prelude included! It's turning out to be much longer than previously anticipated so I've split the one-shot into two chapters! Hope you guys enjoy! Comments and kudos are loooooove ;) x

Helblindi keens softly as he takes in his youngest sibling. Laufey and Farbauti have spared no expense in preparing Loki for the prince of Asgard. His dark hair that falls to his waist is loose and wavy, with intricate and complicated braids adorning his head. Small emeralds are twisted through the plaits, causing Loki’s hair to shimmer and glint magically whenever it catches the light. They have emphasized his green eyes by lining it with dark kohl, making his eyelashes look impossibly thick. Gold bangles decorate each delicate wrist almost to his elbow and even more jangle around his slender ankles. The most beautiful of all however is the complexly designed torque that is woven around his long, smooth neck. The torque reaches down past his dark nipples and in it lays the brightest emerald that Helblindi has ever seen. His brother is mostly naked except for the softest looking fur that hangs around his slim hips, dangerously short and revealing more than enough of Loki’s long, shapely legs.

Loki raises one eyebrow knowingly.

“Like what you see brother?” he purrs, twisting a strand of hair around one finger.

Helblindi blinks stupidly before glaring at his youngest sibling.

“No. You look cheap.” He lies.

Loki laughs, a light, tinkling sound and Helblindi hates him. He hates that Loki is always right, always beautiful and always seductive. He hates that when Loki walks he looks as if he is dancing, his hips swaying to some sort of silent melody. He despises the way that every being that meets him falls in love almost instantly. It turns his stomach to see men slobbering and drooling all over his brother, desperate to touch him with their grubby hands. Loki skips closer to his eldest sibling and smiles up at him brightly.

“You never could lie, Helblindi.” He teases as he runs one hand down his brother’s chest.

Helblindi growls and slaps his hand away.

“Stop. Your childish tricks shall not work on me.”

Loki laughs once again before skipping out of the throne room, his long hair flowing lazily behind him.

“The Jewel of Jotunheim.” He mutters almost bitterly.

…

Thor glares at all who dare look at him as they trudge through the forsaken land of Jotunheim. It is bitterly cold and terribly windy and Thor longs for the warm breezes of Asgard. Balder marches alongside him, a truly wondrous expression on his kind face.

“It is a most unusual landscape.” He breathes; his eyes alight and glittering with curiosity.

Thor snorts loudly and glances at the surrounding glaciers and snow with disinterest.

“It is a barren land. Why Father wishes to own it, I shall never know.” He says decidedly.

Balder chuckles and bumps shoulders with Thor playfully.

“Well, that is hardly surprising. You have an unrivalled prejudice against the Frost Giants.” He points out.

Thor sighs and looks over at Balder mournfully.

“And now I must bed one.”

Balder smiles at his younger sibling kindly and steps closer to him, wrapping one arm around his broad, fur-laden shoulders. He leans closer so that he may whisper in his ear without being overheard by the party of Jotnar and Aesir that guide them through their travels.

“You need only bed him until he produces an heir. In the meantime, you may keep as many concubines as you wish. He cannot stop you; he shall be your queen and have no power over you.” Balder whispers quietly.

Thor looks at his brother in shock, unable to believe that the honest, kind-hearted Balder would make such a suggestion. 

“You would do no such thing!” He argues.

Balder laughs and shrugs.

“No, I would not. I hope to find a wife that I may stay loyal to but I do not envy your position, brother.” He admits.

Thor groans loudly, causing one of the Frost Giants, Prince Byleistr, to turn around and regard him coolly.

“All is well my prince?” he sneers.

Thor glowers at him and does not reply, not caring what the Jotnar may think of him.

…

Laufey stands from his throne fluidly as the party from Asgard arrives. He bows courteously at the All-Father as he makes his way through the large hall, his one good eye swivelling around as he takes in the ornate decorations and magnificent feast Laufey had arranged in their honour. Thor stomps behind his father like a petulant child, eyeing Laufey in clear distaste. Farbauti steps closer to his husband and turns his head slightly so that he may whisper in his ear.

“The legends are indeed true; the All-Father raised an oaf.”

Laufey swats at him gently before gliding down the steps so that he may stand before the Asgardian royalty.

“Odin.” He rumbles. “It is an honour and a privilege.”

Odin extends his hand to Laufey and the pair shake them firmly. Odin steps aside and allows Thor to come to the forefront. Laufey’s ruby eyes roam Thor’s body approvingly, deciding he was indeed every inch the warrior the myths said he was.

“Laufey, I cannot express my gratitude for your kind invitation to Jotunheim. This is my son Thor, the first in line for the crown, the future King of Asgard.” He declares.

“And Jotunheim.” Farbauti adds warmly.

Laufey smirks at the young prince and offers him his hand.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you. This is my son Helblindi.” Laufey says, waving his free hand to the side that Helblindi stood.

The Frost Giants all looked on in amusement as Thor’s eyes widened comically, taking in every inch of Helblinidi’s impressive height and muscular form. Thor swallows audibly and goes to kiss Helblindi’s hand when Farbauti stops him.

“Helblindi is not your betrothed.” He chuckles, his red eyes dancing mischievously. “No. Your future queen is Loki.”

The Frost Giants step aside to reveal a much smaller giant, a few inches shorter than Thor and much more beautiful than any creature he had ever seen. Loki saunters forward, all his bangles and jewels clinking musically as he does so. He locks eyes with Thor and Thor suddenly feels as if he cannot speak. Mjolnir drops from his hand with a cracking thud, the floor of the palace shaking from the force of it. Thor does not see the smirk that each of the Frost Giants wear. Neither does he see the jealous looks the Asgardian warriors shoot his way, no one in the throne room able to tear their eyes away from the magical creature before them.

“It is a pleasure.” Loki says softly, lowering his gaze so that his dark eyelashes fan across his pale blue cheeks.

He holds out his hand for Thor to kiss and the God of Thunder practically throws himself at the Jotun’s feet.

“The pleasure is all mine!” Thor assures him perhaps a tad too enthusiastically.

Loki giggles and every person in the room’s hair stands on end as they lose themselves in the smile of the tiny Frost Giant before them.

“You are too charming.” Loki sighs mockingly as he takes his hand back, slipping back behind the shadow of his parents.

Thor watches him with wide, adoring eyes. Even Odin eyes Loki with something akin to longing sparkling in his one good eye. Laufey smiles and spreads his arms wide.

“With the formalities done, let us enjoy our feast!”

…

Balder downs yet another goblet of mead, unable to drag his eyes away from the tiny Jotun prince. Loki does not eat like the rest of Frost Giants. He nibbles slowly, picking and pecking at his food like some kind of delicate bird. His long dark hair is all gathered to one side as he eats, flowing down over his left shoulder as he listens intently to something his father is saying. His green eyes roam the room frequently and each time he catches someone’s eye there is an audible sigh from the chosen person.

“It must be magic.” Volstagg whispers beside him, a lusting look in his eyes. “He must be charmed or something.”

Fandral snorts, a flush of arousal on his cheeks. 

“It is not. I have told you of the hymns the elves sing; Loki is the Jewel of Jotunheim. He is without doubt the most perfect being created.”

Balder sighs almost miserably and rests his head in his hand. 

“Thor is lucky. I envy him.” 

Sif arches her eyebrow and shakes her head.

“I do not. I would not wish to marry someone who is lusted after by every being in the Nine Realms. I’ve heard the ballads of Laufey’s Jewel; the prophets believe that there will be war when the Jewel marries.”

Volstagg shakes his head sadly, his eyes still glued to the young prince who was now laughing at something Helblindi had said.

“I care not. All I wish is to tie him to my bed and keep him there for all of eternity.”

…

Loki perches on his throne and watches the Asgardian’s with mild interest. He would not describe them as a refined people but they certainly show a great deal more restraint than the Frost Giants. They eye them in what they hope is obviously a sly manner but they do not leer nor make rude gestures as if Loki would be impressed by their crudity. He glances down towards the end of the long table and smiles when he sees Thor’s eyes dart away, his cheeks faintly flushed. Loki is surprised to find that he is pleased by the Asgardian’s form. He is an attractive young prince and almost different enough for Loki to consider him exotic. Laufey catches Thor staring at his youngest and hides his smile behind his hand. He turns to Loki and lowers his mouth to the tiny giant’s ear.

“Get him to follow you out of the hall and test his resolve.” He whispers.

Loki eyes his father uncertainly. Laufey and Farbauti had always told Loki of his beauty, always encouraged him to play with men and tease them until they were begging but never did they allow him to do so without their supervision. For all his sultriness and sex appeal, Loki was purer than snow. He had never been touched, not even by himself. Loki has never experienced arousal, not like other men have. He has seen aroused men before and has come face to face with hardened members and dripping cunts but never has he touched one or been touched in return. Laufey sees Loki’s worried face and smiles at him reassuringly.

“Go on. I trust you, little one. You know your own worth and besides, he will be your husband soon, I see no harm in light touches or whispered promises.” He teases quietly.

Loki blushes slightly and ducks his head, looking even more splendid when he is flustered. He gives himself a moment to regain some composure before looking over at the Asgardian prince. This time when Thor catches his eye he does not look away. Loki smiles slowly and tilts his head ever so slightly towards the exit behind them. Thor’s eyes widen and Loki can practically hear the quickened pace of his heartbeat. Loki stands and excuses himself softly and begins to glide towards the exit. He hears Thor’s chair scrape backwards and smirks as he listens to the rushed footsteps following him down the corridor. When Thor finally reaches him, he is flushed and his eyes are sparkling.

“So eager.” Loki murmurs appreciatively as he presses his back against the iced pillar behind him.

“I thought I had best not keep my queen waiting.” Thor explains with a grin, stepping closer.

Loki stops him from pressing himself against him by holding his hand against his warm chest lightly. Loki marvels at the difference in temperatures and smiles a genuine smile.

“You are warm.” He breathes in amazement. “It feels…strange.”

Thor looks down at the blue hand on his chest and holds his hand over it, smiling crookedly.

“I like the contrast.” He decides, his large hand covering Loki’s completely.

Loki looks up into Thor’s deep, azure eyes and feels a gentle flutter in his chest that he has not felt before. He grins as Thor comes even closer, the want in his eyes blatantly obvious.

“I thought I would hate you.” Thor admits, his hot breath tickling Loki’s face.

Loki giggles and gently pushes Thor backwards.

“You do not know me.” He points out. “There is still plenty of time for you to hate me.”

“I doubt I shall.” Thor says firmly.

“It is foolish to be so sure, my prince.” Loki says softly. 

Thor frowns and leans closer again, attempting to place a kiss on Loki’s lips but the Jotun turns his head at the last minute so Thor plants his lips against his cool cheek. Thor pulls back, a little surprised.

“I see no harm in certainty.” Thor states simply.

Loki laughs, his eyes sparkling.

“But nothing is certain.” He challenges with a grin.

Thor trails a finger down the side of Loki’s cheek.

“Our marriage is.”

Loki turns his cheek into his touch and revels in the heat of the Aesir’s skin. Thor cups his cheek and leans in closer. This time Loki does not turn away, awaiting the kiss with curiosity. But Thor hesitates for a moment and the magic is gone. Loki dances out of his grip with ease and whirls around so that the ends of his hair slap Thor playfully.

“You see? Circumstances can change in a split second.” Loki teases before skipping lightly back to the feast.

Thor watches him go and grins stupidly, unable to believe his stroke of good fortune.

…

Byleistr shakes his head angrily, his thick braid whipping from side to side almost aggressively.

“It is madness! You will cause uproar if he marries an Aesir!” He insists firmly.

Laufey regards his second born with a bored expression and waves his hand lazily.

“There shall be uproar regardless. It matters not who Loki marries, there will always be those who are unhappy.” He argues.

Helblindi bites his lip anxiously and turns to Farbauti, a pleading expression on his face.

“Odinson is a brute; you have heard the tales as much as I. He has bedded half of Asgard! How could you sell Loki to a being so unworthy?” he challenges.

Farbauti purses his lips unhappily and glares at both his children.

“There is not a single being worthy of Loki -that is the problem! A marriage between Jotunheim and Asgard gives Loki more protection than we could have ever hoped. We have our army and Asgard has some of the most impressive warriors in all the Nine, Thor Odinson included.” He declares passionately. “We did not sell Loki without his permission. The boy knows that he has a purpose and it is a burden that only he alone can carry. Loki is the key to Jotunheim regaining the power we lost after the Great War. Loki shall bring us glory and honour and soon we shall be able to hold our heads high as each Realm regards us with envy and fear.”

Laufey nods in agreement and offers his two eldest children a small smile.

“Please remember that Loki is not defenceless; he is stronger than all of Jotunheim and Asgard combined.”

…

Balder and Thor sit and watch the Frost Giants train. They are most fearsome creatures in the midst of battle. Each fall causes the ground to shake, each roar echoes for hundreds of miles. They are formidable warriors and both princes cannot help but be impressed.

“They will be a magnificent asset to Asgard.” Balder concedes.

“Pity Asgard does not offer Jotunheim anything of worth.” A smooth voice teases.

Both men look up and grin when they see Loki sauntering towards them, a small smile on his lips.

“Am I not something of worth?” Thor challenges with a laugh.

Loki raises an eyebrow and seats himself neatly beside the God of Thunder.

“Your arrogance devalues you, somewhat.” Loki says seriously.

Balder laughs as Thor splutters indignantly.

“You are no modest creature yourself!”

Loki frowns in confusion.

“But I have no reason to be modest. I am built for the appeasement of men and women alike; you are not.” He points out, tapping the tip of Thor’s nose playfully.

Thor chuckles and watches Loki with a soft gaze.

“You appease me greatly.” He says with such honesty that Loki is slightly taken aback.

Balder mutters under his breath and gets to his feet.

“I shall leave you two be.” He announces with a small bow.

Loki smiles at Balder handsomely and cocks his head to the side.

“My father tells me that envy is a terrible ailment.” He mocks.

This time Thor laughs and winks at his brother teasingly.

“Aye. You are practically green.”

Balder flushes and shoots Loki a sharp look.

“I am not envious; I am simply giving you the privacy to get to know each other better.” He snaps.

Loki’s eyes widen in mock anxiety and he clutches his chest dramatically.

“But who shall protect my honour?” he gasps, his emerald eyes twinkling mischievously. 

Thor places a hand on his own chest, his face so open and honest that Loki almost laughs in his face.

“I would not dream of tarnishing your honour or your name before we are married, Loki.” He pledges sincerely.

Balder almost hits his brother in frustration and watches Loki sourly. The trickster tries his hardest to contain his mirth but it is to no avail. Peal after peal of laughter erupt from the tiny giant and Balder looks on in amazement as every single warrior stops what they are doing to rejoice in the beautiful sound Loki emits. He feels every ounce of bitterness and tension drain from his body as he watches the dark haired Jotun laugh with abandon. Thor’s face shines with happiness as he listens to the most beautiful of all noises. When Loki finally stops it feels as if all of Jotunheim has stilled and a feeling of peace washes over each and every being. Loki wipes one of his eyes and smiles at Thor happily.

“You are most amusing, oaf.”

…

Loki sits still as Angerboda brushes his dark hair, each section receiving more than a hundred strokes. Angerboda hums a gentle tune that makes Loki’s eyes want to drift closed. The older sorcerer handles Loki’s hair with great care, as if it were spun from gold. Loki clear his throat and nods to himself.

“I like him.” he decides.

Angerboda never stills from his duty but Loki can feel his surprised look boring into the back of his head. Angerboda stops humming and clears his throat quietly.

“You’re not supposed to like him.” He says carefully, one hand coming forward to tug on Loki’s earlobe playfully.

Loki smiles and turns his head so that he may look at his elder over his shoulder.

“But surely it is a bonus if I can stand him long enough to bed him?” he argues with a smile.

Angerboda rubs one of Loki’s smooth cheeks with the back of his calloused hand and shakes his head at his innocence. 

“Remember, he is charmed by you at the moment; you are not seeing the true brute that is Thor Odinson. He is a brash, angry, unfaithful man. There is no doubt that once he has his wicked way with you that there will be no affection left in the marriage. He will keep concubines in your shared chambers and he will fuck them every time you refuse. He shall leave you behind on hunting trips and then he will bed whatever maiden he finds in the next Realm. He will kill for fun and bring home the dead carcasses of beasts and expect you to clean them and skin them so that they may adorn his large shoulders. He will treat you no better than a maid because you mean nothing to him. Once he has fucked you and impregnated you, he will have no other use for you.”

Loki stiffens slightly and frowns at his uncle unhappily, his green eyes wide and sorrowful.

“Is this what you see?” he asks quietly.

And Angerboda, the only sorcerer known to deceive the God of Mischief, nods slowly.

“This is what I have seen.” He lies smoothly.

…

Thor and Odin sit at the round table with Loki and Laufey sitting opposite them. Thor notes with interest that Loki does not seem like himself. He is as magnificent as usual with his hair weaved in a large braid that sits atop his head. He still drips with jewels and bangles but his eyes do not sparkle like they used to. He does not smile once throughout the entire meeting, staring off over Thor’s shoulder with a desperately bored expression on his face. 

“It is settled so; Thor shall remain in Jotunheim for a month and upon his return to Asgard he shall marry Loki.” Odin says with a small smile.

Laufey nods.

“Yes, where they shall remain for the summer season. Once the air has cooled slightly they shall come to Jotunheim for their winter.” He confirms.

Odin glances at his son.

“Anything you would wish to add?” he offers graciously.

“Yes.” Thor nods, staring at Loki. “Does the thought of our marriage bore you?”

Loki snaps out of his reverie and watches Thor carefully.

“I fear it does not excite me as much as you but ‘bore’ is perhaps too strong a word.” He teases.

Laufey and Odin both chuckle as Loki smiles at Thor charmingly. Thor does not return the smile, however, not liking the way they laugh at him.

“It does not excite me.” Thor argues petulantly. 

Loki smirks widely and leans across the table to sign the treaty the two Kings had drawn up earlier. Thor watches as the lithe muscles beneath Loki’s skin move subtly, appearing slight but with a great deal of strength. Thor swallows hard as he imagines the muscles moving beneath him as he covers Loki’s smaller body with his own, his long blue legs wrapped around Thor’s middle as they move in time with each other, kissing and panting until-

“Thor?” Loki interrupts him sweetly. “Do you wish to sign?”

…

Thor walks both Balder and his father to the gates of Jotunheim. Balder is quiet and thoughtful as they make their way through the deep snow and freezing cold.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Thor offers quietly.

Balder snorts and smiles at his younger brother.

“You would need to pay a great deal more, seeing as you would need someone to help you understand them.” He mocks.

Thor punches him on the arm playfully, a wide smile on his tanned face.

“Try me.” He urges.

Odin looks over at the two in interest and smiles at Balder.

“Yes. Try him.”

Balder laughs softly before shaking his head.

“They matter not. They are childish thoughts.” He answers with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Thor falls silent when they reach the gates and grimaces at his both his father and his brother.

“I wish I could return home with you.” He says wistfully.

Balder embraces Thor in the tightest of hugs, lifting the larger god from the ground.

“When you return, you shall bring a wife and a new kingdom. You will return in glory.” He promises.

Odin lays one hand on Thor’s shoulders and watches Thor with an earnest expression.

“Swear to me that you will do nothing to harm Loki in the next month. Laufey has been very clear that should anything…dishonourable happen that he shall spare no thought in the destruction of the treaty.” Odin warns.

Thor rolls his eyes and glares at his father.

“I am no beast; I can control myself.”

Both Balder and Odin laugh heartily at Thor’s words.

“Farewell my dear boy. Be safe.”

…

“Wish to swim with me?”

Thor looks up from the book he was clearly struggling with and nods at Loki desperately.

“Please! I fear I shall lose my mind from boredom.” He declares dramatically, jumping to his feet.

Loki laughs and the pair set off. They leave the airy library, making their way through the palace in comfortable silence. Loki leads Thor to the stables that are kept at the very edge of the grounds. It has been nearly a week since the All-Father had left and Loki had kept his distance from Thor, allowing him only to catch brief glimpses of him as he pretended to be terribly busy. For Loki did not want the God of Thunder to think that he was eager or excited by the prospect of their marriage. 

“Do you ride?” Loki asks as he mounts a great white horse with such grace that Thor almost gasps.

Thor frowns at Loki and folds his arms across his large chest.

“What warrior does not ride?” he challenges as he climbs atop a dark stallion. 

Loki shrugs his shoulders as they trot out of the stables.

“It has not been unheard of.” He says simply as the horses begin to pick up pace.

Once the horses begin to gallop Loki laughs loudly, loving the feeling of the wind against his face, his loose hair blowing behind him like some sort of cape. Thor is a fine rider and matches Loki’s pace with ease, his own blonde hair whipping about behind him. He laughs as well, a deep rumbling sound that stirs something inside Loki. Thor catches his eye as they charge through a snowy field and almost loses his breath with he sees the expression of unbridled longing. Loki looks away quickly and Thor lowers his gaze, trying to ignore the heat pooling inside his stomach.

…

Helblindi watches from the palace window as Loki and Thor gallop across the grounds with abandon.

“He’s taking him to the pools.” Angerbonda says with a sigh. “Foolish child.”

Helblindi raises an eyebrow and turns to face the sorcerer.

“Does Father know?” he demands.

Angerbonda eyes the impatient prince with distrust.

“No. And you would do well to remain silent. Loki may be foolish but he is not stupid. He knows well the price he pays if he allows the brute to touch him before his time.”

…

Thor is frozen by the time they reach the pools. He quivers with excitement when he sees the steam rising from them, swirling through the air lazily. He jumps from his horse and ties the stallion beside Loki’s mare. The little Jotun smiles at him and unfolds the fur from around his waist. Thor averts his gaze respectfully and he hears Loki laugh as he dives into the pools with a neat splash.

“You may look now.” He calls out breathlessly. 

Thor turns around to face the prince and smiles. He quickly undresses and notices that Loki does not pay him the same courtesy; watching Thor with wide, hungry eyes as he reveals his expanse of chiselled muscles and tanned skin. Once Thor is naked he dives into the water and swims out to Loki with ease. When he reaches him, Loki wraps his arms around Thor’s neck, holding the two of them together. Thor’s hands automatically come to rest on either side of Loki’s waist, their chests nearly touching. 

“You are more beautiful than I ever could have imagined.” Thor mutters, longing to kiss the pale lips opposite him.

Loki smiles easily and strokes the back of Thor’s neck with his long fingers.

“You are more pleasing than I thought.” He says with an impish giggle.

Thor dares to inch his hands a little lower, resting them just above the swell of his arse. Loki’s eyes darken slightly and he pushes himself closer so that their chests are flush against one another. Thor gives him a questioning look to which Loki shrugs.

“We are to be married in three weeks; I see not the harm.”

Thor licks his lips nervously before leaning in to Loki, his lips hovering over his for a moment before gently pressing them against his. He wriggles in pleasure when he hears the surprised gasp Loki emits as Thor holds him against him, his warm lips working against Loki’s cold ones. Loki melts against him and parts his lips when Thor licks at his mouth insistently. Their tongues slide together wetly and Thor drops his hands to Loki’s bottom and gives both cheeks a squeeze. Loki moans loudly in surprise, a sound that goes straight to Thor’s cock. Loki wriggles out of his grip, however, and swims a few lengths away, panting slightly. Thor gives him a disappointed look to which Loki snorts.

“I said we are to be married in three weeks, not that we are married!” 

Loki swims to the shoreline and slowly steps out of the water, taking time to wring out the water from his hair. He does not need to turn around to know that Thor is watching him. He smirks to himself as he throws his hair back over his shoulders and walks over to where they had left their clothes. Loki picks up his furs and arranges them around himself once again. He turns to face Thor and sees the God of Thunder smiling at him a little.

“You like it when I stare at you, do you not?” he calls as he begins to swim towards him.

Loki huffs out a small breath of laughter and nods.

“Aye. I do.”

…

Thor does not see much of Loki after their swim at the lake. He assumes that it is because Loki has many preparations to make for the wedding. So he is left alone to wander about Jotunheim and acquaint himself with those that will soon become a part of his future kingdom. Thor walks along the ice-caves, still not quite able to understand why the Frost Giants choose to live inside glaciers. He knows that Loki feels the cold, he has told him as much. He turns a corner smiles to himself when he sees a tavern. He enters the ice-cave and walks right up to the bar. He is a little surprised, seeing as he expected everything to be made of ice but it is just like the taverns in Asgard if not a little colder. Thor nods at the barman and orders himself a goblet of mead. The mead is ice-cold and makes Thor hum in pleasure. The tavern is crowded but a silence seems to have fallen amongst the giants gathered inside.

“Prince Thor?” One Frost Giant calls out from the furthest corner.

Thor turns to face him and nods.

“Yes?” 

The Frost Giant grins wickedly as his friends elbow him and quietly encourage him.

“Could you tell us what it is like to fuck the Jewel of Jotunheim? Do you finally feel as if you have taken enough from us?” he jeers nastily.

Thor frowns and places his goblet down with a loud clatter.

“That is no way to speak to your future king!” He chides angrily. “And an unacceptable way to speak about your future queen and your own prince.”

The Frost Giant in question looks completely unabashed.

“I just wish to know if the All-Father will take a turn also. Loki is thoroughly irresistible, is he not?”

Thor goes to stand but the barman quickly makes his way over to him and places one giant hand on his shoulder.

“Your Highness, with all due respect, you would be better off to turn and leave. They are only boys looking to create fun.” He says quietly.

Thor nods at the barman and goes to make his way to the door. The crowd of young Frost Giants laugh loudly.

“Oh, prince Loki is lucky to have such a heroic, brave husband! Why, I bet his cunt drips and his cock quivers every time you flex those handsome muscles, like they had for me! He begged me for it on all fours-”

With a guttural roar Thor flings Mjolnir across the room and hits the offending Frost Giant square in the chest. The giant flies backwards and through the glacier, the wind taken from him. Every person in the room falls silent as Mjolnir sails back into Thor’s waiting hand. The blonde God glares at each Jotnar furiously in turn, his blue eyes shining dangerously.

“Let that be a lesson to you all; no one speaks ill of Loki.”

…

When Laufey tells Loki of the story, the tiny Frost Giant cannot help but laugh in delight.

“He truly is a brute, is he not?” Loki marvels, something dark and hot pooling in his stomach as he thinks of Thor protecting his honour.

Laufey chuckles and shakes his head in amusement.

“His strength is unmatched in all the Realms, they say. By the Norns, he truly flattened the giant.”

Loki smiles up at his father sweetly.

“And with my magic we are a match made by the Gods. No another Realm shall come anywhere near us.”

…

All too soon it is time for Loki to leave for Asgard. He slowly rises from his bed and stares around at his bare chambers. This is the last time he shall lay in this bed alone, the last time he should wake without a huge, blonde, furnace dozing beside him. Loki frowns at the smile that is threatening to tug at his lips. That Odinson boy must have a charm of his own for never has Loki been so infatuated by another person and an Aesir at that! A loud knock at his door signals his fathers’ arrival. Loki kicks back the covers and sits cross-legged as both Laufey and Farbauti enter the spacious room. Laufey smiles at his little giant, so small on a bed big enough for ten men.

“It is time.” He says with a sigh. “Odinson is practically pacing by the gates.”

Loki smirks and twists the ends of his hair around his fingers. 

“Is that an eager wait for my arrival or an eagerness to return home?” he teases lightly. 

Farbauti and Laufey share a knowing look and Laufey nods, crossing the room and sitting at the edge of his youngest sons bed. Loki eyes him questioningly. 

“Tomorrow night you shall be married and when you are married certain deeds are expected of you.” Laufey murmurs softly, running his fingers through Loki’s tousled hair. “Things that you have undoubtedly heard of but never practiced.”

Loki smiles slyly at his father.

“Intercourse?” he offers sweetly.

Laufey nods.

“Yes. Now, the Aesir they are made differently from us and undoubtedly this will come as a shock to the oaf, he knows only of his cunts; nothing else. It will be your duty as his queen to ease him along the way. I am certain that Odinson knows his way around female parts but he may need a hand with the male one.”

Loki blushes as Farbauti eyes him carefully.

“Do not tease him, Loki.”

Loki swallows and glares at his father.

“Why would I tease him when I have no experience in such matters myself?” he snaps.

Laufey nods approvingly and drops a kiss to Loki’s smooth forehead.

“You will be a wonderful lover; it is part of your gift. You have nothing to worry about little one. Now. Dress yourself with haste before Odinson makes a break for freedom.”

…

Thor practically yells with joy when they touch down in Asgard. He races towards his brother and parents who are waiting for them at the end of the Bifrost. Loki, in turn, only looks around in amazement as he takes in the Golden City. Even from here he can see the great palace of Asgard. He follows Thor shyly, over to where Odin and his queen are standing. Loki bows and offers them his most disarming charm.

“It is an honour to finally see the Golden City with my own eyes.” He exclaims.

Frigga steps forward and wraps her arms around him, embracing him in the tightest of hugs.

“Welcome to your new home!” She says warmly, smiling at Loki happily.

Thor steps out of his brothers embrace and turns to grin at Loki causing him to feel rather breathless. The God of Thunder was always golden, but in Asgard he radiated warmth and beauty and kindness. Loki smiles back at him slowly. Odin and Frigga share a delighted look as Balder shakes his head in amusement.

“Come.” Thor orders as he holds out a hand for Loki to hold. “The people long to see their future queen.”

Loki saunters forward and interlaces their fingers, a genuine smile tugging at his pale lips. They walk out onto the Bifrost where they mount their horses and make their way towards the city. Loki is slightly taken aback when he spots the crowds milling about the golden gates of Asgard, desperately awaiting the return of their future king. Thor turns to him, beaming and laughs a booming laugh.

“Come, Loki! Let us give them a show!” he roars before cantering off into crowd.

Loki does not follow suit, shaking his head at Thor’s recklessness. He trots along atop his white mare and eyes the people of Asgard with interest. A collective gasp echoes through the crowd as Loki passes through the gates. They take in his cobalt skin and his long, loose hair. They eye the gold chains and bangles that adorn his lithe, muscular body hungrily. A silence befalls the crowd and without warning they go to kneel. Loki blinks in surprise, having never inspired this kind of response before. Thor looks at him over his shoulder proudly and waits for Loki to catch up with him. Odin watches on in amazement as the whole of Asgard bows before the Jotun prince and Frigga does not stop smiling as Thor and Loki stand before their people, hand in hand and walk up the golden steps to the palace.

...

Loki sits in his temporary chambers the following morning and stares at himself in the mirror. Today was the day he would marry Thor, Son of Odin, God of Thunder, King of Asgard and Jotunheim. And he would be his queen. Loki smirks as he takes in his reflection. Thor really was a rather lucky prince. There were very few that would be deemed worthy enough of his attention or affections. Yet, Loki was pleasantly surprised by the brute. He was not as slow or as dim-witted as Loki had originally feared. He was kinder than most and warmer than any being Loki had ever met. He had a heart of gold that enticed Loki to melt it.

A knock on the chamber doors interrupted Loki from his thoughts. A young chambermaid entered the room, carrying Loki’s green garment for the ceremony.

“Your Highness, you must make haste; they are expecting you in the Gold Room in five minutes.” She insists.

Loki rolls his eyes and steps out from behind the desk. He waves one hand over his head and his long dark hair begins to braid itself. Gold jewels and chains adorn every inch of his body. A thick torque winds itself around his neck as bangles cover his thin wrists. The green tunic on his bed dances through the air and he slips it on easily. The garment is made of the finest fabric and reaches the floor. It is slashed to his bellybutton and without sleeves, showcasing his lean muscles. A gold chain is worn across his forehead with a small emerald resting between his eyes. He glances at himself in the mirror as his braided hair falls down his back. He nods approvingly and the turns to the now blushing chambermaid. 

“I am ready.”

…

It is a flute that announces the arrival of Loki in the Gold Room. Thor’s mother had turned the room into a garden, with aged trees and great bushes covering every inch of the place. Royals and nobles form all of the Nine sit on wooden benches with ivy wound about them. A soft melody accompanies Loki as he makes his way through the great hall, his eyes fixed ahead and watching Thor playfully. The oaf looks quite handsome in his red cape and assorted bits of golden armour. His hair is neatly combed back off his face and Loki smiles as he sees Thor blush and fidget slightly. Laufey and Farbauti eye their youngest with pride as every person in the room watches him with wonderment and awe. 

When Loki reaches Thor, the God of Thunder chuckles softly. Loki raises an eyebrow and Thor leans closer.

“I do believe I am the envy every person in this room.” He whispers.

Loki preens a little at his words and surreptitiously licks the shell of Thor’s ear.

“Good.” He breathes hotly before stepping back and waiting for the ceremony to start.

The service is short and sweet and ends with Odin entwining the softest of silks around them so that they are pressed against each other, chest to chest. He then throws a great blanket of fabric over their heads, shielding them from the eyes of the guests. He tells them to make their promises to each other and to seal it with a kiss. Thor eyes Loki intently and smiles softly.

“I promise to cherish you and to never take you for granted. I promise to treat you as your own person and to try and learn your ways as you learn mine.” He whispers.

Loki giggles and tilts his chin upwards.

“I promise to bear your children with pride and to be your most loyal supporter. I promise that I will respect you and your people and the ways in which you live.”

Loki presses forward, ready for the kiss but he is interrupted by Thor speaking again.

“I promise to love you, Loki and to always be faithful to you and no other.” He pledges with such honesty that Loki feels as if the breath has been knocked out of him.

Angerboda had been wrong.

Thor pushes their mouths together and the slowly disentangles itself. His lips are hot against Loki’s and when Thor parts his own lips Loki quickly darts his tongue inside his warm mouth, shivering at the feeling of their tongues sliding against one another slickly. The fabric fades and they break the kiss as they become more visible to those around them. The guests clap and cheer politely and Loki watches Thor in amazement, still not able to believe what it is he has promised. Thor catches him staring and grins widely. He squeezes Loki’s hand happily and raises it so that he may kiss the back of it.

“Forever.” He mouths hotly against the skin beneath him.

…

Loki sits atop the High Table and accepts each well-wisher graciously as he watches the wedding guests get more and more drunk. He does not touch a drop himself, wanting to have his wit about him with what was to come later on that night. He looks on in amusement as Thor roars and shouts gregariously with his friends to the left of him. He eyes Balder and Sif wryly as they proceed to stand closer and closer together. His own parents and siblings are seated with Odin and Frigga at the end of the hall and seem to be getting along famously. He notices different members of the wedding party eyeing him hungrily but that is nothing new to Loki; he only hopes that Thor does not see.

“Are you bored?” Thor asks suddenly, placing his hand on Loki’s thigh lightly. 

Loki turns his head and smiles at his new husband pleasantly.

“I would hardly say that I am riveted but I am not yet bored, no.” He mocks, bumping their noses together.

Thor blinks at Loki and beams at the slighter man.

“Would it be rude for us to…take some air for a few moments?” Thor ponders slyly.

Loki feels his heart rate quicken and smirks at Thor.

“Desperately rude. Our guests would most definitely be offended.” Loki answers firmly, his eyes twinkling.

Thor bites his lip and rakes his gaze up and down Loki’s body hotly.

“Damn them.” He whispers before jumping to his feet and pulling Loki with him.

Loki laughs loudly and allows Thor to pull him out of the room, ignoring the catcalls and whistles from the more drunken men and the disapproving look his parents send their way. Thor drags him down the long corridor hurriedly, the two of them half-running, half-walking. When they finally reach their new shared chambers, Thor kicks the door open and throws Loki inside, causing the Frost Giant to stumble as he laughs loudly, quickly spinning around so that he may meet the Asgardian running at him. Thor picks him up with ease and throws him onto their huge martial bed. He climbs atop Loki and smiles down at him breathlessly.

“You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment.” He pants.

Loki smiles warmly and wraps his arms around Thor’s neck, rubbing his shoulders encouragingly as he did so.

“Make haste then.” He demands hungrily.

Thor crashes their mouths together once more, his tongue fighting for, and gaining, dominance. He grinds down on Loki through their clothes and the young prince can feel an ache of arousal from deep inside him. Thor moves his mouth along the side of Loki’s jaw and the Frost Giant squirms, giggling at the texture of Thor’s beard against his neck. The golden-haired god tugs at Loki’s tunic and pushes it up past his hips, smirking when he sees the obvious arousal. He pulls the breeches down and Loki kicks at them so that they fall to the floor. He watches Thor through half-lidded eyes as he stares at Loki’s genitals in awe.

“The legends are true then.” He breathes in awe.

Loki spreads his legs a little so that Thor can gain access to his cunt. Thor presses one finger through the wet folds and Loki suppresses a shudder of pleasure as Thor seeks out his clitoris. He pushes one finger deep inside of Loki and the Frost Giant jumps a little at the intrusion. Thor looks up at him with flushed cheeks and raises an eyebrow quizzically.

“Laufey was not lying then; you are completely untouched?”

Loki nods once.

“You are the only one to have touched me, kissed me even.” Loki whispers breathlessly.

Thor bites his lip to stifle a groan as his cock twitches in anticipation. 

“That is… good.” He growls before lowering his head between Loki’s legs.

…

A small man in a black cloak races through the Forests of Baltirwin. He keeps his dagger clutched to his chest until he reaches the Tavern of Greggston. He pushes his way in and makes his way straight over to where he knows the Elvish King Freyr sits, surrounded by his guards and henchmen.

“I would have words with Lord Freyr.” He declares breathlessly, pushing back his hood to reveal ruddy cheeks and red, wiry hair.

“And who be you, dwarf?” One of the guards demand.

Freyr smiles and puts a hand on his guards shoulder.

“An acquaintance. Now leave us.” He orders smoothly.

The guards stand and make their way past them, eyeing the dwarf with great mistrust. The dwarf snorts and sits on the stool opposite the Elvish King.

“You were not at the wedding.” Freyr points out, sipping his wine delicately.

The dwarf makes a scoffing sound and shakes his head angrily.

“I declined the invitation. Never in all my centuries did I think Odin would be stupid enough to try and take the Jewel of Jotunheim.”

“Jotungard.” Freyr sniffs.

The dwarf furrows his brows in confusion.

“That is what they are calling it now; Jotungard.” He explains.

The dwarf sighs and grabs the nearest glass of wine and downs it in one.

“I don’t like this. The Jewel was never meant to be owned, never meant to be touched!” he snaps.

Freyr nods in agreement.

“And as we speak that oaf fucks him with little knowledge or respect for what he is touching.” Freyr says coolly. “He angers a lot of people, foolish king.”


	3. I Just Want To Know You Better (Final Part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Here we are! The end! I hope you guys enjoy it and please comment and let me know what you think! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this, it's been a really wonderful response to my first ever fanfic and I feel motivated to continue to write! much love! x

Helblindi paces back and forth in agitation, his long dark braid whipping about and slicing through the air angrily. Laufey watches his eldest carefully and raises an eyebrow.

“Speak.” He orders for the second time since Helblindi has entered the throne room.

The Frost Giant snarls something under his breath before turning to face his father, his face twisted in anger.

“They laugh at us! The elves, the dwarves, even the humans! We are a joke!” He explodes, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

Laufey watches him calmly and waits for him to speak again.

“They think us weak! They are threatening war on Jotungard! They say that you did not deserve to be blessed with a treasure such a Loki and that you sold him for the lowest price!” He accuses, his fists clenched by his side.

Laufey clears his throat gently and folds his arms across his chest, a neutral expression on his face.

“And what of Old Jotunheim? What do my people think?”

Helblindi snorts and glares at his father.

“You do not want to know! They are furious over the Treaty and the fact that no vote was held. They think you have grown soft in your old age.”

Laufey chuckles darkly and shakes his head.

“They understand not what they speak of. Peace with Asgard was always our only option.” He argues.

Helblindi sighs loudly and turns his back to his father, the ex-King of Jotunheim. Helblindi knows what the people of Jotunheim call his father behind his back and it fills him with such a rage. All his life he has waited for his father to take his stand, to hurt Odin the way he hurt them at the end of the Great War. Instead his father hands over the light of Jotunheim, the one thing that gave the people hope; Loki.

“I could not keep Loki here forever, you know.” Laufey calls out as Helblindi goes to leave. “At some point he needed to lead his own life, away from us and our protection.”

Helblindi looks at his father over his shoulder, a hard look on his face.

“There shall be a war and they shall kill him because if they cannot have him as their own then no one can.”

…

Odin raises his eyebrows as he watches Thor feed Loki grapes at the breakfast table. Balder shakes his head at his father and turns his attention back to Sif, who was eyeing Loki with something akin to disgust. Some warriors pointedly looked away, unwilling to feel the wrath of their new king, others stare breathlessly, obviously envious of the partnership. Loki giggles throatily, a sound that causes every red-blooded male to twitch anxiously. Odin clears his throat loudly. Both Loki and Thor turn to face him, each of them beaming and flushed.

“Loki, may I have a word?” Odin asks, rising from his seat.

Thor frowns and is about to complain when Loki settles a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. A look passes between the two and Thor relents, smiling up at Loki warmly. Loki follows Odin outside the throne room gracefully, kitted out in yet another sleeveless emerald tunic. Odin leads them down the corridor before stopping just around the corner. He offers Loki a small smile and clears his throat gently.

“I understand what it is like to be a newly-wed, Loki and I remember how affectionate myself and Frigga could be in public. However, you are in a slightly different position. You are Jotunheim’s most prized possession and for you to be so obviously happy with Thor should-”

“Should cause my people great happiness also.” Loki finishes sweetly. “They should rejoice in my happy union with Thor.”

Odin clicks his tongue impatiently and eyes Loki shrewdly.

“You are no fool; you know exactly the reaction you inspire in both men and women alike. There are plenty of stupid, envious men that would like nothing more than to shoot an arrow in Thor’s chest, would you like that?” he demands.

Loki eyes him reproachfully before shaking his head.

“No.” He answers quietly.

“Then show a bit more discretion. Please.” He says with a slight smile.

Loki resists the urge to roll his eyes and watches as Odin makes his way back into the throne room. It annoyed Loki that Odin should tell him to adore Thor less. For all his centuries he has had men throw themselves at his feet and declare their love for him, beg for his affections, vow to honour him forever and even if Loki wanted to touch or to love, he could not. Finally he has a partner, someone whom he can laugh and love with and he gets reprimanded for being happy in public and-

“Your Highness? Is everything alright?” 

Loki spins around and smirks when he sees Fandral watching him in concern, his blue eyes wide and anxious. Loki laughs gently and nods, a plan quickly forming in his devious mind. Loki tucks a long strand of hair behind his ear coyly.

“Yes. I am fine it’s just… never mind.” He mutters, looking away sadly. 

Loki sighs and curls his arms around himself, biting his bottom lip as he stares off into the distance. Fandral frowns and takes a step closer.

“Are you homesick?” he asks gently.

Loki smothers his laughter with a cough and shakes his head miserably.

“No. Not at all. I am so very happy to be here in Asgard it’s just… Thor.” He whispers fearfully.

Fandral shifts from one foot to another, clearly uncomfortable discussing his king. Loki sidles closer to him and looks up at him with wide, anxious eyes.

“I did not know that I was marrying a brute.” He mutters unhappily. “He is a terrifying man.”

Fandral coughs and shakes his head slowly, trying to find the words.

“Thor is… a passionate man. He does not mean to frighten. He has a warm, kind heart and-”

Loki silences Fandral by placing his hand on the man’s shoulder, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“I bet you would look after me.” He breathes seductively. “You would not let him harm me.”

Fandral’s eyes widen as he wraps his arms around Loki’s slim waist. He is about to speak when Thor comes crashing into the corridor.

“Fandral?” He calls out in confusion as he takes in their embrace.

Loki clutches at his shoulder dramatically and leans closer to him.

“Do not let him hurt me!” he begs.

Fandral pushes Loki away and turns to face the wrath of the mighty Thor. But Thor ignores him and beelines straight for Loki. He grabs the Frost Giant by his wrists and shoves him back against the wall.

“Is this another of your tricks?” he purrs darkly.

Fandral frowns in confusion as Loki begins to laugh, bucking his hips against Thor’s excitedly.

“Your father told me to stop being so affectionate.” He pouts innocently.

Thor chuckles and catches Loki’s lips between his, eliciting a loud moan from the slighter man. Fandral stumbles backwards and looks about helplessly. Thor lifts Loki with ease and the Frost Giant wraps his long, lean legs around his lover’s waist. Thor kisses Loki a while longer before breaking it, panting and glaring at Fandral.

“Is there something you need, my friend?” he demands, as one hand snakes its way underneath Loki’s tunic.

Loki moans breathlessly as Thor slides two fingers inside him and begins to fuck him with his fingers. Fandral swallows hard, his cheeks flushed. He takes another step back and shakes his head.

“N-no. I shall rejoin the-” He starts to say but he’s cut off by Loki groaning even louder as he begins to ride Thor’s fingers.

Thor chuckles and shakes his head at Loki affectionately.

“Stop putting on a show.” He teases.

Loki cracks one eye open and takes in Fandral’s obvious arousal.

“It is clearly working.” He gasps.

Fandral shakes some sense into himself and turns on his heels, just as Thor begins to undo his belt. They both laugh as Fandral practically races up the corridor. Thor pulls his fingers out of Loki and grabs his own hard member, a small smile tugging on his lips.

“You are devious.” He mutters as he lines himself up with Loki’s entrance.

Loki watches him through hooded eyes and arches his back as Thor slides in.

“You clearly enjoy it.” He pants as Thor begins to thrust in earnest.

“You need to be punished.” Thor growls, his strong fingers digging into Loki’s narrow hips.

“Punish me then, Your Highness.”

…

The tavern of Glenatrine had never been so busy. The small, wooden establishment was not built for such an amount of creatures and there was a steady influx of dwarves, elves and men still trying to make their way into the pub. The crowd were all gathered around Bylesitr, who stood before them with a grim expression on his face. The people gathered whispered and spoke in hushed voices, the murmur of the crowd a sombre one. Silence fell across the entire tavern the second Freyr, King of the Elves, stood alongside Byleistr and Nifildon, King of the Dwarves. Byleistr stepped forward, crouching slightly due to his height.

“I shall not insult you by saying I am surprised by the turn-out. If anything I expected more.” He began, his deep voice carrying across the silent room almost harshly. “All the Nine is aware of the marriage of my brother, The Jewel of Jotunheim, to the brute of Asgard; Thor Odinson.”

A hiss sounds throughout the room. Byleistr nods grimly before continuing.

“I can only say that my parents made a dreadful mistake and I hope you can all forgive them.”

Freyr nods approvingly whilst Nifildon snorts and rolls his eyes. Byleistr bows his head in shame and clutches his chest dramatically.

“It angers me beyond words that the Jewel would be handed so easily into Odin’s greedy hands. Each of us gathered here this night understands the importance of the Jewel, of what my brother represents. I had hoped that Loki would marry one of the stars of Realms. I would rather see Loki impregnated by a bilgesnipe than by Thor Odinson.” He snarls.

A murmur of agreement ripples through the crowd. Byleistr smiles crookedly as he takes in the people gathered before him. There are elves, dwarves, Frost Giants and even mortals, men who had braved the journey to come and try to restore Loki’s honour.

“I ask you then.” Byleistr shouts passionately. “To help me rid Loki of Odinson and bring him home, to Jotunheim, where he can remain on his throne as the Jewel of Jotunheim, the Emerald of the Realms.”

A deafening cry shakes the tavern walls. Byleistr turns to Freyr and smiles.

“I think we have found our army.”

…

“You know brother, four moons have passed and still there is no talk of an heir.” Balder teases Thor as they stroll lazily through the palace gardens.

Thor raises an eyebrow at his elder brother and smirks.

“Well, it is not for want of trying, if that is what you wish to imply.” He chuckles darkly. “I believe Loki has had more than enough chances to conceive.”

Balder grabs on apple from a low branch hanging above them and bites into it thoughtfully, its sweet juices spraying everywhere. 

“Perhaps you need to consult a healer. Does he bleed?” he asks curiously.

Thor frowns at Balder and looks over his shoulder anxiously, fearing that Loki may overhear them. Loki was the sweetest of people but Thor has been at the receiving end of his wrath once and that was more than enough for him. Balder rolls his eyes and pushes Thor playfully.

“You are terrified of your own wife. I never thought I would see the day.” He mocks.

Thor shakes his head dramatically, his blue eyes wide and honest.

“You would be terrified too if it were you he was hissing at. Never have I seen anything as beautiful or as dangerous.” He says with a sigh. “But yes, he bleeds.”

Balder hums to himself and seats himself on one of their mothers favourite tree stumps. Ivy winds itself around the bottom of it as flowers spread themselves out beneath their boots. Thor joins him and frowns.

“Do people talk of the lack of heir?” he demands.

Balder laughs and ruffles his brothers hair teasingly.

“Of course not! I am jesting with you brother.”

Thor exhales unhappily and swats Balders hands away.

“We have been having sex on a daily basis. Sometimes two or three times.” He mutters. “I do not understand it.”

Balder covers his ears with his hands, unwelcome images of Loki spread out beneath Thor popping into his head. 

“You might want to hurry it along.” Balder says loudly, silencing Thor. “Or else Sif will have borne the first royal in over a millennia.” 

Thor looks at him sharply.

“Sif is with child?” he breathes in surprise.

Balder laughs and shakes his head.

“By the Norns, no! We are to be married.” He states happily.

Thor is silent for a moment before tackling his brother to the ground with a great, whooping laugh. Balder puffs out surprised laughter as Thor kisses his face excitedly.

“My Gods, that is wonderful news! My best friend and my brother! That is the best news a man could ever hope to receive!” he yells.

Balder grins up at his baby brother, his own blue eyes sparkling magically. Sif may not be the Jewel of Jotunheim, she may even pale in comparison to the beauty, wit and charm of one Loki Laufeyson but she was Balder's and he hoped that he would love her forever.

…

Thor watches as Loki brushes the mane of Vildrie, his favorite mare. He strokes her lovingly, a gentle smile on his face as she snorts happily and turns her face into his touch. Thor chuckles as she nibbles on Loki’s fingers affectionately.

“Yet another fan.” He teases as Loki drops a kiss to her forehead.

He looks at Thor over his shoulder and smiles at him warmly. He steps away from Vildrie who huffs unhappily and makes his way over to Thor, his hips swaying sensually as he seems to dance to some sort of imagined tune. Thor laughs when Loki pushes him down onto a stack of hay, his emerald eyes sparkling mischievously.

“You are my biggest fan though, are you not?” He breathes as he slips a hand under Thor’s simple tunic, his cool hands tickling his heated chest.

“In reality I am probably your only fan.” Thor argues with a grin, reaching around and cupping Loki’s bottom gently.

Loki pushes into his touch, wriggling teasingly. He goes to kiss Thor when the God of Thunder turns his face away almost apologetically. Loki huffs in irritation and sits back on Thor’s lap. Thor grins at him sheepishly and runs one hand through his inky black hair.

“I would have words with you…” He murmurs gently, one hand rubbing the small of Loki’s back.

Loki purses his lips and raises an eyebrow.

“Speak then. Something has been bothering you for days.” He sighs.

Thor laughs and winds both hands around Loki’s waist, pulling him closer so that he may look up at him adoringly. Loki cannot help but grin down at him and he reaches out to stroke Thor’s beard affectionately.

“Tell me what it is then.” He coaxes.

Thor takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Children. Do you. Do you want one? Some.” He asks awkwardly.

Loki hums thoughtfully and trails one finger along Thor’s collarbone lightly.

“I think I do. Yes.” He confirms.

Thor beams up at Loki and presses him even closer, leaving no space between them.

“Soon?” he questions.

Loki laughs and slaps Thor’s cheek affectionately.

“I think you’ll find that we shall conceive one when the timing is right; we cannot force it.”

Thor nods impatiently.

“Yes, I know this but we have been having sex so often and still there is no sign. Have you bled this month?” 

All traces of good humor fade from Loki’s face. He pushes himself off of Thor and glares at the blonde king below him.

“There is no recipe for children, Thor. You cannot just mix the ingredients together, shove them in me and get a child in return. We have only been married 5 moons, I do not think that is an unreasonable amount of time to show no signs of producing an heir.” He snaps, his eyes glittering dangerously.

Thor frowns unhappily at Loki.

“That is not what I meant! Why must you twist my words?” he demands angrily.

Loki snorts and shakes his head, his long hair swinging about him like some cascading black waterfall.

“You are one step away from claiming that I am infertile!” he snarls, his beautiful face contorted into one of dangerous rage.

Thor waves at him dismissively and rises to his feet.

“I care not for this melodramatic outburst.” He growls.

Loki hits Thor with a blast of magic that knocks Thor to his feet. Thor stares up at him in shock and clutches his tender chest. Loki mutters curses under his breath before storming out of the stables, frightening the horses as he does so. Thor stays where he is long after Loki has disappeared, not quite able to believe the force of magic that Loki had so effortlessly shot his way.

“I believe you now when you say that he is dangerous.” Balder sighs as he steps into the stable. “He has just covered the entire palace in ice and when Sif tried to stop him, he threatened to snap her ankles.”

Thor huffs out a small laugh and eyes Balder almost bashfully.

“I am amazed. For someone so tiny he has really felled me.”

Balder rolls his eyes and squats down beside Thor.

“If you want my advice-”

“I do not!” Thor quickly interjects.

“If you want my advice.” Balder continues as if Thor never spoke. “You should bring him some of that nice jewellery he hoards like a magpie and then try and discuss children.”

Thor exhales noisily.

“I did not think he would take offense.”

Balder raises his eyebrows and shrugs.

“Perhaps he is at the stage of his bleeding cycle.”

….

Laufey listens to Angerboda intently, trying to ignore the sense of dread and fear washing over him. Finally, Angerboda sighs and looks between both Laufey and Farbauti unhappily.

“I hate to say it, but war is imminent and I fear that it shall be Jotungard versus the rest of the Nine.”

Farbauti snorts dismissively.

“There will be no cause for war once Loki produces an heir. Odinson will be killed, Helblindi shall take the throne and Loki shall be free to be admired once more.”

Angerbonda eyes the queen uncertainly before turning his attention on Laufey.

“I think that you may know as well as I how attached Loki has grown to Odinson. He will not accept his death without a fight.” He warns.

Laufey nods once, a tightness around his mouth as he turns to face Farbauti.

“Angerbonda is right. We need an army that can protect them both.” He decides.

“That protects Loki. I care not for Thor Odinson.” Farbauti snaps.

Byleistr sighs and steps forward, a curious look on his face.

“If I may speak, I think that we should build an army. The army we have is minuscule, practically nothing compared to what the rest of the Nine will have gathered to fight us with.” He declares. “Loki needs the best protection we can offer him. I can train them, my horns are the longest in all of Jotungard, I am one of the strongest warriors we have and I would be honoured to train men to aid my youngest sibling.”

Laufey eyes his second barn for a moment before nodding. 

“Alright. I shall grant you your army but this is not to become public knowledge, not until I get a chance to speak with Loki.”

…

Thor looks up from his pillow hopefully as Loki emerges from the washroom attached to their chambers. It has been nearly a week since his tiny queen has spoken to him and the strain really was getting to him. Thor had tried everything; he had bought the most expensive of jewels which Loki had accepted without a word, he had made him all his favourite foods which Loki had scooped into his arms and eaten on his own, Thor had even hired a dressmaker to spend an afternoon with Loki to design some clothing out of the finest of fabrics. Loki had taken the clothes without even a murmur of thanks and hung them in his wardrobe alongside Thor’s robes. Thor was not a patient man and to go from sex twice or three times a day to suddenly none at all, was almost too much for the king. 

Loki hovers at the foot of the bed for a moment, stark naked, before climbing back onto the mattress and crawling atop Thor. Thor watches him in surprise and delight as he makes his way to Thor’s lap and straddles him. Thor reaches around to rest his giant hands on his buttocks and smiles happily.

“Am I forgiven?” he asks softly, his blue eyes locking with Loki’s shocking emerald ones.

Loki smirks and nods.

“I think you have been punished enough.” He says with a chuckle as he fingers the long golden chain Thor had bought him fondly.

Thor beams in relief and tries to pull Loki closer but the Frost Giant relents, an unfamiliar twinkle in his eyes. Thor pauses for a moment and watches him quizzically.

“What is it?” he asks softly.

Loki bites down on his lip and runs his cool hands up the expanse of Thor’s hard chest. He looks at him anxiously before taking a deep breath.

“I am with child.”

…

Frigga almost drops her good china when she hears a terrifyingly loud roll of thunder. She glances over at Odin, who also looks up, his face both concerned and perplexed. Frigga places her cup of honeyed tea beside her and goes to stand.

“Where are you going?” Odin asks.

“To see if Thor is alright. The last time he summoned a storm like this he had been in a great deal of pain after the battle with the Wurchin Wolves.” She announces as she crosses the room with haste, her many skirts billowing and rustling behind her.

Frigga marches down the corridor towards Thor and Loki’s shared chambers. The thunder is even louder here and once every few minutes a chilling fork of lightening cracks. The air around Thor and Loki’s room is heavy with something and Frigga slows her paces as she takes in the embarrassed expressions on the guards faces. She frowns and stops altogether to listen to see if Thor is in pain.

“M’Lady…” One of the guards begins but Frigga silences him with a look.

She listens intently and her eyes widen as Thor grunts loudly and repeatedly. The sound blends intimately with Loki’s high-pitched moaning and Frigga takes a startled step backwards, ashamed to have intruded on her sons privacy in such a way.

“Excuse me.” She mutters, her cheeks pink and flushed. 

All the guards watch her sympathetically. They have grown used to it but none of them will ever forget the first time.

…

Thor eyes the small curve of Loki’s stomach in awe, one hand resting on the taut skin as his queen lies beside him, a small smile tugging at his pale lips. He grazes his beard against the sensitive skin and Loki moans happily, his back arching slightly.

“When shall we tell them?” Thor mumbles against his cool skin.

Loki hums thoughtfully as he runs his hands through Thor’s soft hair. He doesn’t want to tell them, not anyone. Because when Jotunheim finds out, Laufey will demand that Thor be killed. Loki eyes the golden god beside him and knows that he cannot lose him. They have been married seven moons and with the passing of each day Loki falls deeper in love with him. He is a kind, loving, passionate king and Loki is proud to be his queen, honoured to stand by his side. Thor smiles up at him and pats his stomach gently.

“Well? There will be need of some celebratory feast.” Thor insists.

Loki shakes his head.

“Can we not keep it between us for now? I do not wish to jinx it.” Loki asks softly.

Thor frowns, clearly not understanding but he nods regardless, crawling up the bed so that he may place a kiss on Loki’s forehead.

“Whatever pleases you, my queen.” He purrs, dragging his mouth into Loki’s dark hair, where he buries his nose into the scent of jasmine, spices and something cool and fresh, like Loki.

Loki trails one hand down Thor’s bare back before gently pushing the larger god away. Thor resists him and places his body over Loki’s, pinning him to the bed with a grin.

“Let me rise, you oaf! I need to get to the market before all the good furs are taken!” he giggles, shoving at Thor uselessly.

Thor is about to argue when a knock at the door disturbs them. Thor rolls over and pulls the covers up, hiding Loki’s swollen stomach.

“Enter!” He orders.

Balder pushes the door open and raises an eyebrow when he sees them both still in bed.

“You know, you have many other royal duties besides bedding your queen.” He teases as he leans against the door-frame, taking in their disheveled state with a wry smile. “You promised me you would be ready before sunrise, Laufeyson.”

Loki rolls his eyes and sits up in the bed straighter.

“Your brother would not let me rise.” He says with a small smile.

Balder shakes his head at Thor and enters the room, closing the door behind him.

“Well, come on then! Make haste; Sif want’s some sort of Elven sword and so help me Gods if I do not return with it.” He sighs, sitting himself down in one of the heavy armchair placed by the mouth of a roaring fire.

Loki nods and kicks back the covers, sauntering over to his wardrobe and selecting some of his finer robes. Balder eyes his tiny tum with a raised eyebrow and looks at Thor questioningly. 

“Too much mead.” Thor grunts but he is unable to keep the smile from his face.

Balder smothers his laughter and fixes Thor with a disbelieving look.

“I must tell the kitchens to stop cooking that cherry tart you always desire.” Balder says casually. “Or else you won’t fit into any of your robes.”

Loki looks over his shoulder at Balder coolly, his eyebrows raised. 

“Do not draw my wrath upon you this morn, eldest Odinson. I long for a great battle.”

…

Loki haggles charmingly with the market sellers, the people of Asgard honoured and awed by the magical creature before them. Loki very rarely strays outside the palace grounds and when he does the whole of Asgard rejoices. Out of the corner of his eye he can see both Balder and Thor speaking with the blacksmith. He smirks and picks his way through the crowd towards his favourite jeweller at the opposite side of the market square.

“Ah, my queen!” Old Hrumnir says with a bow. “I have the emerald circlet you asked for.”

Loki beams with delight and turn to try and catch Thor’s eye.

“I shall just fetch my husband…” He mutters, scanning the crowd for the God of Thunder but Thor had his back to him, still speaking with the blacksmith.

The little dwarf chuckles and leans on his stand, a small smile on his face.

“I fear he may be distracted! But here; whilst you are waiting, try on these bracelets! They match the circlet wonderfully!” He exclaims.

Loki nods and holds out his wrists. Hrumnir slips two golden bands around Loki’s wrists and the Frost Giant frowns at their weight. 

“They are deceptively heavy.” He mutters.

Quick as a flash, Hrumnir wraps his hands around Loki’s wrists with a vice-like grip and pulls him towards him. Loki opens his mouth to protest but the dwarf quickly curses him with a spell that mutes him. Loki stumbles to the ground and Hrumnir throws a cloak over him, hushing him as he does so.

“It is for your own good.” He chides.

Loki tries to force magic out but instead all he feels is a dull ache as the golden bracelets glow green. If he could have he would have shrieked in rage; Hrumnir had bound his magic. Loki struggles against his grip and finds that he is suddenly freed as something massive collides with Hrumnir, causing him to let go of Loki. Loki falls backwards and watches in horror as Hrumnir swipes at Balder with an axe, quick to recover from his surprise attack. People in the market place begin to scream and roar around him and Loki struggles to his feet, desperate to help Balder. The eldest brother turns to shout at Loki to stay where he is when Hrumnir strikes him with his axe, slicing him across the neck. Loki’s eyes widen and he screams silently as Balder stumbles backwards. When the god falls, all of Asgard shakes. Two hands grab Loki from behind and pull him away just in time as Mjolnir flies past his ear with a mighty roar and smashes through the dwarf’s head, sending bone and brain matter flying everywhere. When the dwarf falls, the bangles fall from Loki’s wrists and the Frost Giant finds his voice again.

“Balder. Balder.” He repeats over and over, trying to make his way over to the fallen prince but Fandral’s grip is too strong.

Loki’s heart breaks as he listens to Thor’s anguished cry, the people of Asgard slowly kneeling before their king and fallen prince. Thunder clouds cover the blue sky and the heaviest rain that Asgard has ever seen begins to fall thickly. Loki feels his knees buckle and he slides to the ground, unable to believe the scene before him. It feels like an age before Thor turns to face him and when he does Loki bursts into tears, the first the Jewel has ever shed. Thor approaches him slowly, his movements slow and heavy. He carefully gets to his knees, the rain obscuring his vision slightly. He runs a calloused thumb over Loki’s lips and shushes him gently before wrapping his strong arms around him.

“Do not weep.” Thor pleads softly. “Jewels are not supposed to know grief.”

…

The rain carries on for days on end. Crops are ruined, rivers burst their banks and the whole of Jotungard mourns the loss of Balder the Brave, Balder the Bright. Sif becomes the new Kings Hand and Loki cannot look her in the eye, knowing that he is the reason she is now without her betrothed. Frigga, for all her kindness and compassion, is different with Loki now, as if she sees the trouble that he has really caused. She still loves him for he is Thor’s queen and she could never feel anything like hatred towards someone who makes her son so happy but she is not as warm, suddenly realizing the burden of having a Jewel in the family. 

As they sit and eat in silence for the seventh day, Loki feels as if he is going to lose his mind. Thor has yet to speak since the day in the market. Frigga speaks but to no one in particular, never raising her gaze to catch someone’s eye. Odin is stoic and stony, his one good eyes constantly swiveling to Loki without warmth. Sif talks but when she does it is only directed towards Frigga, the rest of them be damned. Loki places down his knife and fork and clear his throat, causing each member of the family to look up. Loki blinks at them owlishly before bowing his head.

“We are with child.” He says softly.

When Loki looks up Frigga is crying openly, a small smile tugging at her lips. Odin nods once, a hint of warmth behind that eye. Sif is smiling softly, her head cocked to the side and Thor places one great hand on Loki’s knee and squeezes gently. Loki puts his smaller blue hand over his and almost sheds a tear when Thor drops a kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

…

Laufey bows humbly as Sif enters the throne room, a determined look on her face. She mirrors Laufey’s stance before taking her seat opposite his throne.

“My sincerest condolences for your terrible loss.” He mutters, a perplexed look on his face. “Never did we think Loki’s marriage would cause bloodshed.”

Sif snorts and rolls her eyes.

“Well, I did. The prophets have been predicting it for centuries, as I am sure you were aware of.”

Laufey regards the warrioress with interest before conceding a nod.

“Yes but never did I think a son of Odin would fall.”

Sif stills for a moment and wills herself to maintain her composure. Laufey senses her discomfort and quickly changes the subject.

“I have been informed that you come with good news?”

Sif nods.

“Yes. Loki and Thor are with child.” She announces with a small smile.

Laufey frowns and leans closer to the woman.

“Why did Loki not tell me of this himself? Why does he send you?” he demands.

“Because with the threat of war looming it has been decided that both Thor and Loki shall remain in Asgard until the birth of the child. Loki did not feel up to the journey to Jotunheim.” She explains.

Laufey makes a scoffing sound and turns to glare at Helblindi.

“Your brother slights us!” he snaps, clearly hurt.

Sif softens slightly and smiles at the ex-King sympathetically. 

“If it pleases you to hear, Loki was most upset that he wasn’t allowed travel but there is always a threat that the Bifrost may take the child from him so it was decided that it would be best if he remained in Asgard for now.” She says kindly.

Helblindi nods warmly at the warrioress, thanking her silently. Laufey exhales loudly and shakes his head in disbelief.

“I did not think it would come to this. I had hoped that people would accept the union.” He mutters.

Sif shakes her head sadly.

“Loki is a Jewel. Fools believe that he belongs to every man, that no one person should be able to lay claim to him as their own. They would rather see Loki bitter and lonely than happily married because of their own cruel, selfish hearts.”

…

It is on a stormy midsummer’s night that Loki gives birth to the smallest baby boy that Thor has ever seen. The air that day had been thick and heavy with something that Thor couldn’t quite place his finger on. Loki had been quieter than ever, sitting upon his throne with a worried expression, his hands constantly wrapped around the still rather small swell of his stomach. Thor had spent the whole day by his side, anxious for reasons that he could not explain or rationalize. Loki had known. Even though he had only carried the child for seven moons, he knew exactly what was coming. He had asked Thor to run him a hot bath later that evening. Thor had done so and climbed in behind the tiny giant, his own large hands covering Loki’s belly. Loki had lain against his chest, his eyes closed as he breathed slowly and deeply.

“If the child does not survive-” Loki starts to say but Thor only shushes him.

“Our child will survive.” He mutters against Loki’s ear, his breath hot against his cool skin.

It is not a long labour. Loki remains silent for most of it, his magic managing to keep him comfortable. He moans only once and when he does, he gives an almighty push and feels the child slide through his birth canal and into his waiting hand. He slowly raises their child from the water and almost sobs with relief when a pair of dark blue eyes blink up at him slowly. Thor gasps and wraps his arms around Loki’s now empty stomach, peering over his husbands shoulder at the tiny being curled against Loki’s chest. 

“He is tiny.” Thor breathes.

“He is beautiful.” Loki decides, taking in the dark brown hair and pale Aesir skin. “Balder the beautiful.”

…

Loki dreams that night. His father towers over him, his red eyes narrowed as slits, his mouth twisted unhappily as he glares down at him. He stares back at Laufey helplessly, clutching Balder to his chest protectively.

“You cannot have him.” He insists. “Neither of them. They are mine now.”

Laufey chuckles darkly and crouches down so that he may peer at tiny Balder.

“He is a runt, like you.” He whispers cruelly. “And he’ll be loved like you. Men will spill blood in his name as they have done for you. How does that make you feel, little one? That Thor, your mighty Thor, lost his brother because of you? Hm? Does it make you happy?”

Loki shakes his head violently, choking back tears, not understanding why his father was being so unkind.

“Of course not! I never wanted any blood spilled in my name!” he croaks.

Little Balder makes a soft mewling sound, awaking from his slumber. Laufey’s gaze softens as he watches his grandson, the future heir of Jotungard.

“If I were you, I’d drown him. That is what I should have done to you all those years ago.” He says sadly. “Angerboda told me what would come if I let you live. But I was foolish, I allowed sentiment to get in the way and now my people will suffer because of your beauty.”

Loki stares at his father wordlessly, hurt beyond belief. He looks down at Balder who begins to cry in earnest and watches as his own hands lower his crying baby into freezing water. Balder kicks and waves his pudgy hands at him, grabbing the cloth of his tunic, screaming louder as he hits the lake. Laufey nods at his son approvingly and pushes down on Loki’s shoulders, trying to quicken the pace of the drowning. Loki looks down at his baby except it is no longer his child he is holding, but the severed head of Balder the Brave, Loki gasps and begins to scream and scream as Laufey roars with cruel laughter that hurts Loki’s ears and-

“Loki! Loki!” 

Loki awakes with a jolt and sits up in the bed. Thor is watching him with wide eyes, the little bundle of Balder pressed against his chest protectively. Loki blinks and looks down at his son who was regarding him calmly.

“You were screaming.” Thor muttered as he wrapped one hand around Loki’s shoulders, pulling him into his chest.

Loki curls against him and offers Balder one long finger to suck. The little one squeals happily and grabs Loki’s finger with both hands. 

“I had a bad dream.” He mouths against the skin of Thor’s chest. 

Thor frowns down at him and drops a kiss to his forehead. 

“You have no cause for bad dreams.” He whispers.

Loki glances up at him for a brief moment before turning his attention back to his baby who was now suckling on his finger in earnest.

“There is going to be a war, Thor. It has already begun.” He says quietly. 

Thor makes a humming sound and runs his free hand through Loki’s long, silky hair that seems to have grown longer since the birth of Balder almost two moons ago.

“That is no concern of yours.” He says firmly. “I shall fight it and I shall win it.”

Loki smiles up at Thor in amusement.

“You oaf.” He says fondly.

“Your oaf.” Thor corrects.

… 

 

Laufey races towards Loki once he sees his youngest barn making his way through the palace. Loki laughs with delight as his father picks both Loki and baby Balder up and swings them about, planting delicate kisses all over Loki’s shining face.

“It has been too long!” he exclaims as he places them both back on the ground.

He then turns to Thor and bows humbly.

“My King.” He greets warmly, his ruby eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Thor laughs and reaches out to shake Laufey’s giant hand.

“Both you and Helblindi have done a fine job in my absence.” He commends. “I should be bowing before you.”

“You may if you wish.” Farbauti quips as he looks down at the bundle in Loki’s arms. “He is absolutely tiny.”

Loki nods and looks down at his son, nearly six moons of age, and smiles affectionately.

“He will grow. Odin said Balder was a small child also before he grew into such an impressive warrior.”

The Frost Giants hum in agreement and lead Loki and Thor into the conference room where both Helblindi and Byleistr await their arrival. Helblindi coos and awes over the baby but Byleistr cares not, refusing to even acknowledge the presence of Odinson’s offspring. Loki hands Balder over to one of his nanny’s and takes a seat at the round table. Thor sits to his left and places one hand on his knee, stroking soothing circles on the cool flesh, obviously sensing Loki’s distress at Byleistr’s less than warm welcome. Finally Laufey begin to speak;

“As you know war is upon us. Since the fall of Balder the Brave and the demise of Hrumnir, Nidavallir, Alfheim, Vanaheim and Midgard have all declared war against Jotungard.” He sighs.

Thor frowns in surprise. 

“The Vanir? But my mother is Vanir, they would not go against her so!” he exclaims.

Helblindi shakes his head.

“They have. They think that Frigga was forced into a marriage with Odin and that they must not let history repeat itself by allowing Loki to be held ‘prisoner’ in Asgard.”

Loki makes a scoffing sound and rolls his eyes.

“They are delusional!” he snaps.

Farbauti nods.

“The most dangerous ones always are, my child.”

Laufey turns to Thor, an earnest expression on his face.

“We have an army of Frost Giants and Aesir that we have been training in secret. Byleistr has been at the helm since its foundation but I would be honoured if you could take charge now that you are present. You are one of the most formidable warriors in all the Nine.” He declares.

Thor casts a quick glance at Byleistr who was staring at his father in disbelief.

“I would like it greatly if you would aid me in this, Byleistr.” Thor offers, a genuinely hopeful smile on his face.

Byleistr glares at him with utter contempt and it makes Thor’s blood run cold.

“I would rather drink the blood of a poisoned child.”

…

Freyr looks up from his feast of roasted elk as Byleistr of Jotungard barges into his room, visibly shaking with fury.

“Now. It must begin now.”

…

Thor moves as silently as he can, not wanting to wake Balder who sleep in his furry cot at the other side of the room. Loki writhes and moves beneath him as Thor slowly moves his finger in and out of his dripping sex. The air is heavy with the smell of their arousal and Thor can barely control himself, so long he has waited for Loki to be ready once again. He removes his fingers and spreads Loki’s legs further apart so that he may guide the head of his cock to his warm entrance. He slides into him and Loki trembles at the effort of trying to remain silent as Thor fills him to the point where he fears he may rip. Thor wastes little time in beginning to thrust in and out, establishing a punishing rhythm that made Loki ache in the sweetest of ways. It doesn take long for Thor’s frenzied rhythm to cause him to climax, his seed pulsing deep inside of Loki. He groans softly before reaching between them and beginning to stroke Loki’s neglected member. Seconds later, Loki spills his seed between them, silently arching from the bed, his eyes closed in bliss. Thor sighs and presses a soft kiss to his mouth. Loki reciprocates once he has caught his breath and their tongues slide together lazily, gentle hands roaming each other’s spent bodies. Slowly Thor pulls away and looks Loki right in the eyes, his blue eyes sparkling with something more than lust.

“I love you, Loki.” He whispers. “I truly love you.”

…

 

Farbauti watches as the many warriors of Asgard train inside the great arena of Jotungard. Thor guides them in a commanding, skilful way that leaves no one in any doubt of why Laufey had asked for him to take over. To his right sits Loki, who was bouncing a happily gurgling Balder on his knee gently. Farbauti eyes Loki for a moment before smirking.

“You are with child again.”

Loki raises one eyebrow archly and smiles at his father.

“Yes.” He concedes quietly after a moment’s hesitation. “But I have not told Thor as of yet.”

Farbauti blinks at Loki and realizes that his child has changed. Loki no longer had the carefree look of childhood enhancing his gentle features. Instead he wore the soft expression of someone who is in love and has experienced true love in return. He clears his throat and turns his attention back to the sparring arena.

“It will soon be time for Helblindi to take the throne.” He sighs, reminding Loki of their original plan.

He feels Loki stiffen beside him but he does not turn to face his youngest.

“No.” Loki says softly. “You cannot go through with it, not after everything that has happened.”

Farbauti raises an eyebrow as Lady Sif sends Helblindi flying over her shoulder with a laugh.

“I think you’ll find that we can and that we shall. After the war, if Odinson survives, he will be killed. He has given you two children, Loki. Do not be selfish.”

…

The attack does not take them by surprise. The fact that Byleistr is the one leading the army does. They storm upon the palace of Jotunheim, thousands of them. They come in the dead of night, camouflaged by darkness but Thor summons the moons light, illuminating every corner of the barren land that was Jotunheim. Elves, dwarves, men, women, Vanir and even some Aesir charge at the castle. They are skilled but they come face to face with wave after wave of Frost Giants and great Asgardian warriors and Thor. Thor who slays them with such ease and grace, like some sort of horribly bloody war dance. Odin and Laufey fight together, side by side and there are none that can match the power of the All-Father and the leader of the Frost Giants. Loki lays traps for them. He sets rabid wolves after them, drowns them in boiling oil. The battle is ferocious and it lasts for six days and six nights. 

Its sudden ending surprises everyone for the sides are evenly matched. It seemed as if the war would rage forever, never letting up enough for anyone to rest. But when Thor fell and Byleistr stood above him, a large ice dagger in his hand, ready to stab the soft skin behind Thor’s neck, it all ended. Loki had been watching in horror as Thor stumbled during his battle with Byleistr, exhausted from all his previous fighting, his poor Aesir body never receiving a chance to recover. His heart had been in his mouth as he saw Byleistr raise his hand, a dark, twisted look on his face. He hadn’t thought twice; he had thrown himself in front of his god of Thunder awaiting the blow that never came. A blast of magic escaped from Loki’s body that knocked any man that remained standing. Byleistr was thrown backwards almost sixty feet, landing with a sickening crunch. Every being before him fell, the magic burning their skin and suffocating their lungs. A silence fell across the battleground of Jotungard and the Aesir and Frost Giants that remained standing all turned and looked at Loki in amazement. All the land before him where the enemy had stood was burned to a crisp, his brother Byleistr included. 

A shaking hand gripped the back of Loki’s thighs and Loki turned to face his Thor, who was looking up at him with wide, grateful eyes. His hands fall away and he frowns when he sees the blood covering them. He looks back at Loki and his mouth opens slightly as he sees the red liquid oozing from between Loki’s legs. Loki stumbles backwards in fright and looks down at the mess in shock.

“Loki.” Thor croaks, a distraught look on his face.

And Loki looks up with tears in his eyes, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“But I am not hurt? Why is our baby dying?” he demands as the pool of blood spreads around him.

Farbauti races to his youngest sons side and throws some fur over his legs to try and hide the worst of it.

“Our baby.” Loki babbles. “Why? I did not mean to harm our baby.”

Thor crawls over to be at his husband’s side and they sit in the middle of the battleground, their arms wrapped around each other as Angerboda and Farbauti clean Loki up as best they can. They eye the destruction in horror, neither quite able to believe that their love had been the root of so much death and so much hatred. Thor holds Loki long after the others have left the battlefield, desperately seeking out food and beds to rest their aching bodies in. Thor stays with his lover as he sobs, his tiny frame wracked with anguish and sorrow. Finally Loki quiets and turns to face Thor with impossibly sad eyes.

“Being a Jewel is not a gift; it is a curse.”

…

It takes almost a century for Jotungard to recover and for the Nine to settle their differences and split their grievances. Thor offers Helblindi the throne in Old Jotunheim whilst he rules in Asgard, the pair of them in constant correspondence, especially after Helblindi asks for Sif’s hand in marriage. The pair marries in Jotunheim and Sif gives birth to their first born not a year later. A bright blue baby girl named Tora. 

Balder the Beautiful soon becomes known as Balder the Brazen as he takes more and more after Thor with each day that passes. He is young yet but shows all the signs of inheriting Thor’s build with Loki’s knowing smile. Whilst still a child, he has maidens nonetheless from all across the Realm wishing and hoping that they may become his betrothed as they watch him spar with his handsome father in the training arena of Asgard each summer.

Odin and Frigga retire to the beautiful countryside of Vanaheim in search of peace and tranquillity which is spoiled on a regular basis whenever their grandson decides to visit and wreak havoc with his boisterous games. They are happy and proud of all they have achieved but the loss of Balder still haunts them, neither of them every comfortable with the fact that they have buried their own child.

Farbauti and Laufey remain in Jotunheim, spoiling Sif and their gorgeous granddaughter Tora. Their peace and serenity is also spoiled for a moon each winter when Balder comes to visit. That said, they wouldn’t have it any other way. But there is a dark cloud that hangs over them; the fact that had Loki not sacrificed his child, their own son Byleistr would have destroyed the realm and slain his own brother. It is something that Laufey blames himself for, knowing now that he had pushed his second barn into the arms of the jealous and greedy beings that wanted Loki for themselves. While he would never tell Farbauti, or anyone for that matter, he knows that Byleistr was mad with envy for Laufey had promised him that once Odinson was dead, he could have beautiful Loki for himself.

…

Thor looks up from his scrolls and smiles as a heavily pregnant Loki waddles his way through the throne room, much to the amusement of the guards that are placed there. Loki sniffs disdainfully at them and throws his beautiful hair of his shoulders dismissively.

“You do know that when Angerboda said you needed bed rest he meant that you should rest in your bed.” Thor teases as Loki places himself on his lap.

Loki smiles at him fondly and runs his fingers through Thor’s blonde locks.

“Do not try and be smart, oaf.” He mutters as he presses a kiss to Thor’s lips.

“Your oaf.” Thor mumbles against the cool lips.

Loki chuckles softly.

“Yes, my oaf.”


End file.
